NHLBI and USU share a common objective of enhancing and facilitating research on heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorders and biodefense topics of relevance to general public health and to the military medical mission through active research collaboration. By utilizing the competencies and expertise of each Agency, the collaboration will achieve increased efficiencies and synergies.